Guess how much I love you
by chibinejiten
Summary: Neji and Tenten gets to babysit Himawari while Naruto and Hinata tend to Bolt. Adorable things happen when Himawari is around. Nejiten


Neji and Tenten gets to babysit Himawari while Naruto and Hinata tend to Bolt. It seems adorable things happen when Himawari is around.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess how much I love you<strong>

_A very lighthearted nejiten fic_

Neji flips a page from Konoha Weekly while taking a sip from his chamomile tea. He's waiting for Tenten and his niece to arrive from playschool. Tenten volunteered to look out for Himawari while Bolt is getting his leg cast off from a football accident.

They're meeting at Neji's favourite Ichiraku Café. Turning a page he sees promotions for the upcoming Kage Summit. There are not many people at this time of day.

"Neji-ji!" Neji looks up to find Himawari running towards him. He scoops her up and lifts her high in the air before sitting back down.

"Neji-ji I got you sunflowers. Auntie helped me pick it!" She giggles, smiling brightly at her uncle, her smile a carbon copy of Naruto's.

"Hmm, thank you Hima-chan. How was your day?" He leans into his wife's kiss and giving her one in return.

"Hmm.. It was nice." Himawari frowns, thinking very deeply like she's forgot something.

"Ohhh ohhh! Neji-ji! Tenten-oba bought a children's book. Is it for Hizashi-aniki?" She looks up at him after remembering.

"Hmm? I'm not sure, why don't we ask your oba-chan then?" He leans back with Himawari, observing Tenten coming back from the counter.

"Ahh it's nothing, it's something I wanted to buy for myself neh." Tenten sets the deserts, chocolate milk and tea on the table as she winks at her husband.

"Hima-chan, would you like to read it your uncle together with me?" Tenten settles in the armchair beside Neji's. While Himawari climbs on her lap, Tenten reaches for the book in her bag, settling it in front of them both.

"Guess How Much I love you." They read the cover together with Neji silently watching them.

"Oh what is that?"  
>"That's a small Hare and a big Hare."<br>"Wahhh they have long ears!"  
>"Hehe, yes they do."<p>

"ehhh heemm." Himawari dramatically coughs

"Guess how much I love you?" She plays the little Kangaroo

"Oh I don't think I could guess that. Said big nut brown hair" Tenten plays the big Kangaroo.

"This much!" Himawari stretches her arms wide.

"Hmm, but I love you this much." Tenten stretches her arms, longer than the toddlers as she grins.

"Hm, that is a lot." Neji laughs lightly under his breath, careful not to let them hear. They look adorable he thinks. They play the part very well. Himawari puffs her cheeks in dilemma. She's reading only the part with inside the quotation marks.

"I love you as high as I can reach." Himawari stretches her arms above her head.

"I love you as high as I can reach. Said big nut brown hair" Tenten stretches her arms above her head.

"That is quite high. I wish I had arms like that."

"I love you all the way up to my toes!" Himawari points her toes high up in the air.

"I love you all the way up to your toes." Tenten lifts her up as Neji did earlier. They both laugh in delight, unaware that they have gathered the attention of other patrons.

"I love you as high as I can hop!" Himawari scrambles down from her lap and bouncing up and down around her uncle and aunt, both looking and ready to catch her should she fall.

"But I love you as high as I can hop." Tenten stands from her seat jumping around after Himawari, her buns almost grazing the pendant lights of the café.

"Amazing dattebasa!" The book long forgotten lying face down on the table. "

"I love you all the way down the lane, as far as the hokage mountain!" Himawari declares loudly, huffing and puffing from all the exertion.

"I love you across the mountain and over the skyscrapers!"

"Wahh.. That's very far oba-chan." Little Himawari yawning as Tenten carries her back towards the armchair, Himawari staring up at the setting sky.

"I love you right up to the moon." She says sleepily as she lays her head on her aunts' shoulders, sighing into her neck.

"oh that's far, that is very very far." Tenten pats her niece lightly, picking up and opening the book again.

"I love you right up to the moon… and back…" She whispers softly to the slumbering child, kissing her head lightly. The patrons smiling softly from the light entertainment they just had.

"Well that was something." Neji comments softly, careful not to wake Himawari. Taking the book into his hands and thumbing the embossed title. His hands finding hers and linking them together, kissing the back of her knuckles in a loving gesture.

She's smiling softly at him, kissing his bare forehead in return.

"Where is our son Hizashi at this moment my husband?" She asks him as he leans his head on her shoulder breathing in her scent.

"He is training with Hanabi-sama. They'll be joining us later."

"Okay then." She pry's several dangos off a stick, munching softly.

"Tenshi?" He's trying to take her attention away from the desserts

"Yes Nej-nej?" She rearranges Himawri into a more comfortable position, taking a sip from her tea as she looks at him from the corner of her eye.

"Guess how much I love you?" He smirks handsomely at her.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Batting her eyes and winking at him jokingly.

"I would offer you the moon, the stars and carry earth for you."

She pauses her eating and blushes.

"I would even eat a bucket of curry of life if that makes you laugh. Even that green jumpsuit I would wear."

She chokes on her food while Neji chuckles lightly handing her a cup of tea. She laughs and punches his arm and squeezes his check.

"I almost died of choking you baka! Hahaha!" She giggles. "I hope you mean what you say Nej-nej!"

"Hmmm, they're no take backs in this one are there?" He grins playfully.

"Well husband. Can you guess how much I love you?" She looks at him seriously.

"Tell me my dearest wife."

"Guess how much I love you." She hands him a little box from her bag.

He takes the box from her, looking at her while he opens it. He takes the thing out of the box and holds it up to the light.

"Um, thank you. But I don't think I'll be using this." He looks at her then back at the thing curiously.

"You know what that is right husband?" She raises a brow at him

"It's a cute panda pacifier. But I am not a ba-." His head whips around to look back at her.

She smiles sheepishly at him.

"Th-this is for a baby Tenshi. A-a-are you saying that you're?" His eyes widen, his hands grip the armrests tightly.

"I'm 3 weeks pregnant Nej-nej. I guess that's why I bought the book."

He inhales sharply. His eyes glisten with unshed tears and his lips pout as his sniffs. _(Okay guys think crying bb Hinata)_.

"I love you." He showers her with kisses as he says the phrase like a mantra.

When he calms down he pays attention back to the pacifier.

"It says "Haruka". Is the baby a girl?"

"I just guessed that, I have a feeling though."

"You make me the happiest man alive Tenshi." He sighs happily, melting into his armchair as graceful as a Hyuuga can.

"I know." She sticks her tongue out at him and proceeds on eating the sweets before her.

* * *

><p>Neji and tenten hanging out with bb Himawari yay! I think Himawari is very cute. Hey there could be playschools and football in the Naruto world :) . I mean anything is possible right? Hizashi ,their first born, is older than Bolt's generation by 2 years. I'm guessing Bolt's age in the chapter 700 is maybe 7? I dunno so following that, Himawari would be 5 or 6.<p>

Do you guys know what Bolt's and Himawari's age is at the chapter 700?

thank you for reading :), please leave a review ^_~

~ gracie-sketchy-cat


End file.
